This invention relates to apparatus for forming and packaging flexible ducting.
More particularly, the invention relates to forming flexible ducting which is of a type which includes a core which is surrounded by a layer of insulating material. Normally the insulating material is in turn surrounded by a jacket such as sheet plastic material or metallic foil.